


Fotografia Comprometedora

by YasuHayashi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Twincest
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YasuHayashi/pseuds/YasuHayashi
Summary: Draco tinha se tornado um grande amigo dos gêmeos Weasley depois que seu relacionamento com Harry começara. Mas por mais amigos que fossem, ele nem imaginava o quanto os gêmeos eram... digamos... próximos.Quanto pega os dois envolvidos em um beijo um tanto íntimo, Draco não tem dúvida, vai atrás da primeira máquina fotográfica que pode encontrar e tira uma foto. Agora com essa fotografia comprometedora ele vai fazer com que os gêmeos contem como este romance começou, ou ele vai contar o que viu... e ainda por cima mostrar a prova!Os gêmeos fariam de tudo para proteger seu relacionamento, inclusive dividir algumas lembranças que preferiam guardar apenas para si. Mas será que Draco teria mesmo coragem de revelar o segredo de Fred e Jorge?





	Fotografia Comprometedora

                Quando Draco entrou na cozinha mal acreditou no que seus olhos viam. Sem ser notado, ele saiu pé ante pé, um sorriso brincava em seu rosto. Ele voltou o mais rápido que conseguia sem fazer barulho, trazia uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos. Parado na porta da cozinha, ele esperou o momento certo.

                Fred estava apertando Jorge contra pia, beijando seu pescoço e orelha enquanto este fazia pequenos protestos.

                —Não tem ninguém em casa – ele disse a Jorge, movendo seu corpo e fazendo o irmão gemer – Você não quer aproveitar? Não quer fazer amor comigo?

                —No... no quarto – Jorge gaguejou – Por favor, Fred... alguém pode chegar – ele gemeu, incapaz de se controlar quando Fred acariciou sua intimidade. Merlin! Aquilo tudo era loucura!

                Fred sorriu, sabendo que tinha ganhado. Ele afundou o rosto no pescoço de Jorge, beijando-o, e então, quando desceu suas mãos e abriu o botão da calça de Jorge, eles ouviram o barulho estrondoso da maquina fotográfica.

                Os dois se viraram, Fred na frente de Jorge para protegê-lo da câmera. Enquanto Jorge arrumava as roupas, Fred apenas encarava Draco.

                —O que você quer, Draco? – Jorge bufou assim que ajeitara as roupas, indo para o lado do irmão – Porque fez isso?

                —Eu não sei – Draco tinha um sorriso superior irritante no rosto, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo Fred e Jorge tiveram vontade de bater nele – Talvez eu tenha pensado que seria uma boa lembrança... um cartão de Natal, talvez.

                —Você não faria isso – Fred rebateu meio desesperado, e quando Draco apenas continuou olhando para ele, Fred estremeceu – Eu realmente amo Jorge, se você... se você mostrar isso... ninguém vai entender ... seriamos separados.

                —Você nos deixaria sofrer? – Jorge perguntou entrelaçando a mão na de Fred – Eu não sei viver sem o Fred, Draco. – Jorge sentiu a mão de Fred apertando a sua – Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como viver sem ele.

                Draco sorria – Talvez... – ele disse fazendo-se de pensativo, analisando as unhas cautelosamente, o sorriso irritante ainda estampado em seu rosto – Talvez eu não fale nada, se puder ouvir uma boa história – Draco apreciou por um momento os gêmeos se entreolharem confusos – Eu quero saber como tudo isso começou.

                —Com “tudo isso” você quer dizer nossa relação? – Fred perguntou, Draco assentiu imediatamente e Fred olhou Jorge preocupado – Tudo bem contar?

                Jorge assentiu, corando – Foi meio vergonhoso... mas se você prometer não contar...

                —É claro que não vou contar! – Draco exclamou, louco para saber o que tinha sido vergonhoso.

                Os gêmeos suspiraram – Escute com atenção – disseram – Não vamos falar outra vez.

                Quando Fred entrou no quarto que dividia com Jorge, encontrou-o encolhido debaixo das cobertas, tremendo e suando. Fred não teve que pensar duas vezes para correr até ele, ele puxou as cobertas, tentado ver o que estava errado, mas Jorge continuava escondido embaixo delas, chorando.

                —O que houve? – ele perguntou, mas Jorge não respondeu – Está com dor?

                —Sai... – Jorge choramingou em resposta.

                —Ei! – Fred acariciou suas costas – Sou que estou aqui, eu jamais te deixaria sozinho com você sofrendo desse jeito.

                —Eu fiz algo que não devia ter feito – ele murmurou com a voz cheia de vergonha.

                Fred tentava não demonstrar, mas a situação estava o deixando aterrorizado, ele começava a pensar que algo de muito ruim tinha acontecido com Jorge, e ele não sabia se conseguiria suportar sem cair no choro.

                —Jorge... nós fazemos o que não devemos todos os dias, lembra? – ele disse para acalmá-lo, mas não deu certo, Jorge apenas começou a soluçar mais alto. Desesperado, Fred passou o braço ao redor do corpo de Jorge, ainda por cima do lençol, já que ele não deixava – Calma, Jorge! Vai ficar tudo bem!

                —Tá doendo... – ele murmurou, um de seus braços saiu debaixo da coberta e procurou a mão de Fred – Eu não sabia que doeria tanto...

                Fred gelou, o que será que haviam feito com seu pequeno? – Quem sabe se você me disser o que houve... onde está doendo eu possa ajudar – ele sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Jorge. Fred queria arrancar aquelas cobertas dali, ele queria tocar a pele de Jorge e se certificar de que ele estava inteiro.

                —Promete que não vai rir de mim?

                Fred enterneceu – É claro que não vou rir de você, Jorge, pode falar.

                Devagar Jorge começou a puxar as cobertas de cima de seu corpo. Fred olhava cada pedaço, certificando-se de que estava tudo bem. Ele achou estranho que Jorge estivesse sem roupa, mas se ele estivesse vestido Fred teria tirado a roupa dele para checar se estava tudo bem. Jorge parou de descer a coberta quando ela chegou a sua cintura, claro, ele devia estar sem cueca, Fred presumiu.

                —Eu já te vi sem roupa – ele murmurou beijando a testa de Jorge. Ele estava parecendo tão indefeso, as mãos agarradas ao cobertor, tremendo daquele jeito.

                —É diferente... – ele sussurrou choroso, e Fred quase não o ouviu.

                Jorge ainda apertou as mãos no cobertor, indeciso, antes de se descobrir completamente. Fred sentiu vontade de rir, não porque achasse graça, mas porque aquilo era muito menos grave do que as coisas que haviam passado por sua cabeça, mas ele lembrou que Jorge estava com dor e se conteve. Jorge estava usando um plug anal.

                —Eu... eu queria saber como era... fiquei curioso... eu não sabia que doía tanto... – ele disse, os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

                —Deita aqui... – Fred conduziu o corpo de Jorge na cama, virando-o de frente e empurrando seus joelhos na direção dos ombros – Assim dói menos, não é?

                Jorge assentiu sem jeito. Ele não podia acreditar que Fred estava lhe vendo em uma situação dessas... era tão humilhante.

                —Jorge... – Fred se aproximou, ele queria tentar deixar Jorge o mais calmo possível para que não sentisse dor – Não era para doer, ok? Agora responda para mim, você usou algo para lubrificar? – Jorge olhou-o como se nunca tivesse ouvido falar nisso – Ok... – Fred murmurou tentando esconder o nervosismo, aquilo devia estar doendo muito. – É a primeira vez que faz algo assim? Não colocou seus dedos antes?

                Jorge começou a chorar outra vez – Eu não.... Eu... – ele fungou – Chega de perguntas... por favor...

                —Tudo bem... – Fred murmurou acariciando o rosto de Jorge – Sem perguntas, eu já volto. – ele beijou a mão de Jorge delicadamente antes de se afastar.

                Jorge virou o rosto para olhar para Fred, ele queria que outro voltasse para perto. Quando Fred voltou ele trazia uma pequena garrafa com ele, lubrificante, Jorge adivinhou.

                —Por que... – Jorge puxou a mão de Fred, a posição em que estava começava a ficar desconfortável – Por que você tem uma coisa dessas guardada?

                —Bem... – Fred falou evitando responder, ele não queria dizer tinha feito sexo com homens e não tinha contado a Jorge – Você nunca sabe quando alguém vai enfiar um plug anal sem lubrificante, não é?

                A resposta funcionou, Jorge virou o rosto de lado, completamente corado, e se esqueceu da pergunta que havia feito. Fred puxou seu travesseiro na cama ao lado e colocou-o embaixo de Jorge, fazendo com que seu quadril levantasse mais, depois ele apoiou as pernas de Jorge em seus ombros, fazendo-o corar, mas estava bem mais confortável agora. Jorge sabia o que Fred iria fazer, não tinha como não saber, se Jorge não conseguia tirar... aquela maldita coisa de dentro de si, Fred iria fazê-lo. Mas isso não o impediu de choramingar quando Fred afastou suas nádegas com as mãos e analisou a situação. Jorge estava mortalmente envergonhado, ele deveria ter pesquisado antes de tentar fazer algo como aquilo.

                —Jorge, eu preciso que confie em mim, ok? – Fred esperou Jorge assentir – Se sentir prazer, deixe acontecer, ok? – agora Jorge corou, mas assentiu outra vez.

                A primeira coisa que Fred fez foi derramar o lubrificante na entrada de Jorge, ele massageou a área para fazê-lo escorregar para dentro do buraco de Jorge, mas o plug impedia que a maior parte do lubrificante entrasse. Depois de um tempo massageando a entrada de Jorge, Fred tentou puxar o plug, Jorge empalideceu de dor, então ele parou. Mesmo a massagem lenta que estivera fazendo havia machucado Jorge, mas ele conseguira se controlar e não gritar de dor.

                Fred não queria ver Jorge com dor. Sabia que, além de dolorido, Jorge estava envergonhado, humilhado pela situação constrangedora, e Fred não queria que Jorge se sentisse assim com ele... Se fosse outra pessoa... mas era Fred que estava ali, e ele amava Jorge. Ele abriu o tubo de lubrificante outra vez e derramou sobre toda a região intima de Jorge, não apenas sua entrada. Jorge estremeceu... e dessa vez não era dor o que estava sentindo.

                Ele gemeu alto quando Fred começou a masturbá-lo. Estava surpreso, excitado e também muito envergonhado.

                —Fred! – ele chamou, a voz meio desesperado – O que está fazendo? – ele podia sentir suas pernas tremendo, Fred devia estar sentido também.

                —Lembra o que eu disse? Confie em mim – Fred olhou Jorge nos olhos, pelo menos durante o tempo em Jorge conseguiu ficar de olhos abertos. Em momento algum de sua fala Fred interrompeu os movimentos, e os sentidos de Jorge começavam a ficar nublados pelo prazer – Só deixe acontecer – Fred repetiu.

                Como resposta ele ganhou um longo gemido de Jorge. Fred considerou que já poderia voltar a massagear o ânus de Jorge sem que ele sentisse dor, era o que iria fazer, mas nessa hora Jorge levantou os braços, ele estava tremendo, o rosto vermelho, a boca puxava ar com dificuldade. Sem parar o movimento da mão ele abaixou o corpo, deixando que Jorge abraçasse.

                —Fred... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

                Fred estremeceu em resposta. Ele olhou Jorge nos olhos e usou a mão livre para acariciar seu rosto, depois sorriu e devagar, bem devagar, ele beijou os lábios dele. Jorge deixou que aprofundasse o beijo e correspondeu, esfregando seu corpo no de Fred. Ele reclamou quando Fred se desgrudou dele.

                — Eu queria ficar assim, mas eu tenho que olhar o que estou fazendo – ele sorriu e piscou – Depois que eu tirar aquela coisa de dentro de você podemos fazer do jeito que quiser.

                A promessa fez Jorge estremecer, não porque seria como ele quisesse, mas porque Fred não pretendia parar.

                Quando se ergueu outra vez, Fred começou a massagear a entrada de Jorge mais uma vez, obtendo uma reação bem diferente. Ele ainda estava masturbando-o, e isso foi o suficiente para distraí-lo da dor. Com Jorge gemendo de prazer, Fred finalmente conseguiu tirar plug de dentro dele.

                Jorge reclamou, Fred havia o soltado completamente e se levantado. Jorge olhou para ele choroso e pedinte, ele achou que fossem continuar, mas Fred havia se afastado e o deixado excitado e exausto na cama, além de dolorido. Quando Fred saiu apressado do quarto, Jorge começou a chorar, ele tentou levantar, mas não conseguia, o que só aumentou seu desespero.

                Jorge se sentiu envergonhado por estar chorando quando Fred voltou, mas ele também ficou muito aliviado quando Fred passou a chave na porta e correu até ele.

                —Tá doendo muito? – Fred perguntou, selando os lábios nos de Jorge.

                Jorge balançou a cabeça negativamente, e gaguejou seus medos para Fred.

                —Aqui – ele mostrou uma toalha úmida – Eu fui buscar isso – ele acariciou o cabelo de Jorge e virou- o de bruços – Não se assuste, bebê, mas você está sangrando um pouco.

                É claro, Jorge se assustou. Fred beijou-lhe as costas e segurou-o no lugar:

                —Eu disse não se assuste, agora fique quietinho – ele comandou, abrindo as nádegas de Jorge e limpando o sangramento. Ele não podia culpar Jorge por se assustar, ele mesmo havia se assustado e saído correndo quando viu que Jorge estava sangrando. – Pronto – ele murmurou vendo que o sangramento havia parado. – Pronto – ele murmurou outra vez, agora virando Jorge de lado – Vamos ter algum prazer agora, certo?

                Jorge corou e deu um sorriso tímido, Fred nunca havia visto-o sorrir daquele jeito e ficou encantado – Eu tive bastante prazer – murmurou Jorge, elevando o encantamento de Fred em muitos níveis.

                Fred lhe sorriu e deitou de lado, de frente para Jorge. Ele aproximou seus corpos até que estivessem com as testas coladas:

                —Vamos ter algum prazer juntos, dessa vez – ele sorriu abrindo o zíper da calça ele colocou seu pênis para fora, juntando-o com o de Jorge e começando a movimentar os dois juntos.

                O corpo de Jorge se curvou, sua testa, antes encostada na testa de Fred agora estava apoiada em seu peito, e ele levou as duas mãos a camisa de Fred, apertando-a. Fred tirou uma das mãos de Jorge dali e levou-a a seus pênis juntos.

                —Me ajude – ele murmurou, segurando a mão de Jorge de baixo da sua e movimentando-a junto com a sua.

                A respiração de Jorge começou a ficar mais e mais rápida, seu corpo se sacudindo, tremendo, mais forte, mais forte, até que ele gozou, mordendo o peito de Fred para não gritar. Fred continuou a mover as mãos sobre suas intimidades, até que se liberou com um gemido rouco. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça de Jorge.

                —Amanhã eu vou te mostrar o que você queria saber quando comprou esse plug – Fred disse, sentindo Jorge relaxar contra seu peito – Você não vai escapar de mim nunca, sabe disso, não sabe?

                Jorge riu – Eu é que não vou deixar você escapar.

                Ao final da história, Draco estava rindo.

                —Eu não acredito que realmente me contaram! – seu estomago doía de tanto rir – É óbvio que eu não contaria para ninguém!

                Os gêmeos o olharam indignados.

                —Por que você nos deixou contar a história até o fim, então? – Jorge perguntou claramente envergonhado, uma coisa era Fred saber o que tinha acontecido, outra bem diferente era Draco saber.

                —Estava me divertindo! – Draco riu – Foi uma ótima história.

                —Não tem graça, Draco – Fred falou irritado – Você me assustou.

                Draco sorriu, Fred segurava a mão de Jorge com força. Eles não queriam se separar, Draco sabia como eles se sentiam. No começo de sua relação com Harry Potter, Draco pensou que ninguém os aceitaria, mesmo assim, Harry tinha feito questão de assumir sua relação, e o tempo provou que Draco estava errado. No entanto, Draco sabia que seria muito mais difícil para os gêmeos. Mas, por mais que fosse difícil não poder dar as mãos em público ou fazer os programas que casais normalmente faziam, era melhor do que serem obrigados a se separarem. Draco usou um feitiço para queimar a foto que tinha tirado.

                —Eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de contar o que aconteceu – ele suspirou – Talvez eu use a informação para chantagear os dois um dia, mas por enquanto vocês não têm como que se preocupar. – Draco deixou a cozinha sem dizer mais nada.

                Fred e Jorge sorriram, sabendo que seu segredo estaria seguro, não “por enquanto”, como Draco havia dito, mas para sempre.


End file.
